


Inktober 8: Peter Jakes

by Little_Cello



Series: Inktober 2017 [8]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: [FANART] A simple portrait of DS Peter Jakes.





	Inktober 8: Peter Jakes

**Author's Note:**

> One classy... chicken....... I can't help it HE REMINDS ME OF A CHICKEN


End file.
